


A life to remember

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, smut/romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor hurts Loki and that makes him use a spell to lose his memory.  Years later they find each other and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A life to remember

A Life to Remember

 

Gravel on the ground pressed through the thin fabric of the Midgardian clothinghe was wearing. No doubt it would leave marks in the flesh of his knees. But that was minor compared to his other physical discomforts, which paled next to the emotional anguish he was experiencing. Head down, strands of usually neat black hair falling by his cheek, he sat on the dirty ground, staring at the bottle in his hand. In his pocket were the papers he needed to start over, start a new life where he couldn’t remember the things that had been done to him or the love that burned inside his soul, even now. This potion would make him forget everything. Who he was and where he came from would no longer matter, just as he didn’t matter to those people or that place. He indulged himself one last time to run through his memories before taking the final step.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

By birthright, he was prince of a magnificent realm. The planet was beautiful beyond description and his people were considered gods by many of the other worlds. His life had been relatively pleasant while growing up, the only things that had caused him distress were his inability to measure up to the standard of others and an infatuation with his older brother. From a young age he had noticed how handsome and strong the other man was, not to mention his gregarious personality. But he was intelligent enough to know never to act on or show his feelings.

The time finally came for the announcement as to who the heir to the kingdom would be. Unsurprisingly it was Thor that had been chosen. Loki was unpopular for his silent, introspective personality and his penchant for causing mischief. Not having any of his own, the only people he called friends were his brother’s closest companions as they at least tolerated him. His parents frowned on his choice of learning sorcery because they didn’t understand he had needed the extra advantage in battle. He was a skilled fighter, just as much as his brother, but due to circumstances he couldn’t control, would never be as strong or accomplished.

But even with all the things life had thrown at him, he had tried to maintain his cheerfulness and refused to become melancholy. That had lasted until tonight. Tomorrow was his brother’s coronation and the future king’s friends had taken him somewhere to celebrate. As normal, they hadn’t invited the younger prince and he had been up late doing research in the library. In addition to the magic he had learned, he had picked up the past time of potion making. 

Feeling especially elated at having discovered the formula for an elixir that could paralyze an enemy, he was headed back to his chambers when he heard a woman’s scream. Stopping and scanning the area, he didn’t see anyone until a young lady bounded around a corner ahead, almost plowing into him. She was holding the front of her dress that had been ripped down to expose her upper half. It was evident she had been crying and didn’t even utter an apology, just pushed past him to run off.

Knowing the perpetrator couldn’t be far behind, he nervously swallowed and approached the bend in the corridor cautiously. Peering around the corner, he saw the familiar shape of his brother standing with his back against the wall, one leg bent nonchalantly, a hand resting on his waist. In the other was a wine bottle that he raised to his lips and took a big swig from. This scene puzzled him. Where was the person who had attacked the terrified maiden? He started to approach the blonde to ask him, when the light blue eyes spotted him. The bigger man pushed away from the wall to stand upright. 

“Loki, is that you?”

His brother squinted to see in the dim light and seemed unsteady on his feet as he slightly weaved. It appeared he was inebriated to a point the younger of the two had never seen before.

“Yes, it’s me. Did you not just see that woman run through here? Where is her attacker?”

An angry look pasted itself onto the handsome face he had stared at so many times it was etched into his mind.

“That……whore…..wasn’t attacked. Can you believe she refused my attentions?”

Shock and fear had a numbing effect on his body and he slowed down. The skilled warrior was never like this. He could only guess it was a combination of the alcohol and anxiety of being crowned that was causing this behavior. He tried to use his finely honed skill of speech to defuse the situation.

“That really is unbelievable. Come, you should retire for the night. We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

The large man had been shuffling toward him during their conversation and stopped in front of where he was standing. He stared at him for a second before giving him a nasty leer.

“You would think that wouldn’t, you?”

His instincts told him he needed to get out of there, that something bad was about to happen, but this was his brother, the most generous, kind hearted man he knew. It was hard to believe he would do anything to him. Again, he tried to be diplomatic and gave him a half smile.

“Whatever are you going on about?”

Moving awkwardly, the other man stepped closer and he had to fight the urge to turn and run.

“You think I don’t know? I’ve seen the way you look at me, you little fairy.”

So much pain suddenly hit him from the way his brother spat the hate filled words at him, he couldn’t think. Then moving more quickly than he thought possible in that state, the bigger man grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. As nervous as he’d been before, now he was terrified. Clutching at the strong hand that held the front of his shirt, he tried to break free from the blonde’s hold.

“Thor, be reasonable. You’re not yourself right now,” he pleaded.

Hot breath reeking of wine spilled over his cheek, making him flinch.

“What’s wrong, brother? I thought you wanted this.”

New waves of hurt crashed into him as he realized what the man he had always loved planned to do to him. He had to try anything to get out of this, even lie.

“I don’t know why you think these things, but it’s not true. Let me go.”

A wet tongue slid over the side of his face, causing tremors of desire and fright to ricochet through his body.

“Hmmmm, you taste good.”

Panic flooded him and he struggled against the iron grip without making any progress.

“Brother, please,” he begged.

The only answer he received was being flipped around so his face was pressed against the rough, cold stone. He pushed with his arms then tried to flail them behind him. Nothing worked to stop the other man from grabbing his waistband and yanking down his pants. Desperate, his mind screamed ideas at him, but none were feasible. He could yell for help, but even if someone heard, did he want to be found like this? Even worse, did he want his brother, the future king, to be found like this? Tears came as he knew he had to keep anyone from finding out. And that meant there was nothing he could do except swallow the screams that tore at his throat.

He had never been with anyone before and the large man shoved into his virgin entrance roughly, causing him to tear. He could feel the blood trickle down the sensitive skin of his bottom and into his mouth from where he’d bitten himself, trying to hold back the cries. His fingers clawed at the hard surface under him as the strong man rutted against him. By the time his brother finished and released his hold, he sank to his knees, his legs too weak to support him. There was no apology, no endearments, just the sound of the future heir walking away. 

He didn’t know how long it was before he could stand and right his clothes. It seemed hours but couldn’t have been more than minutes. Everything hurt-his body, mind and heart. He knew Thor would never have done this under normal circumstances and tried to remind himself it was someone else that had done this, someone drunk and out of control. But it didn’t ease the pain. It was obvious now he was nothing more than a plaything all these years, used for whatever purpose the other man had in mind. He had never expected anything more than brotherly love and had honestly accepted that fate. But this was so awful, he couldn’t even comprehend what it would do to him.

After getting back to his chambers, he collapsed on the bed, sobbing at the injustice of it all. Never had he been selfish or greedy, just wanting a simple existence with hopefully some acceptance. Such was not his lot it seemed. Finally he had found the strength to draw a bath and wash away some of the physical memories of what had happened. It was while he was laying in the water that the idea came to him. He no longer wanted this life or anything that came with it, but he wasn’t the type to give up on living either. He would find somewhere else, somewhere he could start over.

That was how he ended up here, on Midgard. After arriving, he had used force to procure the items he needed, being stronger and impenetrable to most of their weapons. Now he had everything to complete his plan, to forget about the world and man he loved and what he’d done to him. There was only one way to reverse the effects of the potion and he knew it was something that would never happen. Using a spell to shield himself from the all-seeing gaze of Heimdall, he poured the liquid down his throat.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Throwing a stack of files onto his desk, the tall, dark haired man moved to flop into the comfortable chair on the other side. It rolled a little from the wheels on the bottom, but didn’t go far. It had been a long day of meetings and conferences as a new possible threat had made itself known. He was the President of the United States after all and it was his job to keep everyone safe.

He read through the paperwork, trying to believe what he was seeing. Another race of beings with extraordinary abilities had made themselves known and requested an audience with him. Being the leader of the most powerful country on this planet was what had made him their choice. They said it was a peaceful visit to establish friendly relations. He just hoped that was true.

A little voice in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. Ever since he’d heard about these people, unanswered questions came back to haunt him. His whole life he’d been stronger, faster, more agile, more intelligent, than anyone he’d met. Of course his whole life was only the last twenty years. For some reason he couldn’t remember anything before then and no one knew him previously. So he had picked up and started over, always craving acceptance and power. This position fulfilled both of those needs on some level and had at least made him content.

Deciding to finally finish for the day, he left the Oval Office and went to his bedroom. It was unusual for the president not to be married, but he had still won the election with his charisma and skills at speaking. For some reason he had not been able to form any attachments to anyone. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure if he’d found anyone else attractive enough to pursue. Sighing as he got ready for bed, he realized that unless he had been with someone in the past, he would probably die the world’s oldest virgin.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

The next day he dressed in his favorite suit. It was dark with a long coat and green scarf. He had always been partial to the colors green and black. Once he was ready, he headed toward the office. Assistants and advisers crowded him on all sides, giving him information. It was time to meet the alien ambassador and his nerves were wrecked. Stopping quickly at his desk, he briefly went over the paperwork again before heading to the conference room where their guest was waiting.

Stepping inside, he looked around, taking in as much as possible. A table was in the center of the room with a couple chairs, one already occupied by the visitor. From what he’d read this was supposed to the king of their planet, which was called Asgard. Cameras and filming equipment, along with their crew, lined the walls and his secret service officers surrounded him. The man sitting at the table was taller than him even, broad shouldered and muscular. He had long, unruly blonde hair and light blue eyes. His clothes shocked him a little as it looked like armor. Silver metal and intricate designs ran over the outfit and it was completed by a long red cape in the back. His quick green eyes spotted a large hammer hanging off the belt and hoped this didn’t mean he was planning any trouble.

Putting on his friendliest face he stepped forward and held out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you. Thor, right?”

The king looked at him and his mouth fell open from shock.

“Loki, is that you?”

Shoving the chair back quickly, the warrior rushed toward him, causing the agents around him to move in between them, hands ready to draw their weapons. The big blonde stopped and put his hands up to show he didn’t mean any harm.

“Is it you, brother?”

The desperation in the other man’s voice almost made him unhappy to tell him otherwise, but this whole incident was making him anxious.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve never heard of this other person. My name’s Rick Callaway, as I’m sure you’ve been told.”

Those beautiful eyes searched his face before he looked down sadly.

“No, I am sorry. I lost my brother many years ago and you look just like him. Should we continue?”

The king held out a hand to shake and feeling the worst was over, he pushed past the agents to return the gesture. He could see the other man looking for any sign he was this person he had been looking for. Finally the stranger let go and they went to sit at the table to talk. It was an easy enough conversation as the Asgardians were only there to let them know they existed and wanted to set up a way they could visit each other. There would be procedures and policies to put in place, but that was all a work in progress.

The president had become increasingly disturbed by a growing attraction to the other worldly visitor during their meeting. Every move he made enthralled him and the deep voice touched something inside that nothing else ever had. It bothered him he hadn’t even known he was attracted to men before. This could be a problem if anyone found out. It was hard enough being a single president, but it was too soon for the country to accept one that was gay.

As they wrapped up their session, the big man leaned forward and addressed him quietly.

“Loki, if that is you, you can tell me. You don’t have to hide anymore.”

A part of him wanted to pretend to be this lost brother so he could go with him back to his planet, just to be with him. But he had a life and an important job and couldn’t abandon everything he’d worked so hard for. Besides, he hardly even knew the guy.

“I really am sorry, Thor, but I’m not your brother. I never was.”

He gave the warrior a little smile before standing to go. 

“Wait, when can I see you again?”

The chair scrapped back as the king also stood. Did he want to see the handsome man again? Yes. Was it a good idea? Definitely not. Rick gave him a strange look.

“We don’t need to see each other unless there’s a problem. My assistants can handle the rest.”

He started to leave but a strong hand grabbed his arm, causing his agents to pull out their weapons. He gestured for them to put them away.

“Please, I would speak to you again. About……other matters.”

The soft way the blonde said the last two words sent heat running through him. It would be playing with fire to do this, but he couldn’t tell him no. He was sure the only reason he was asking was because he still believed him to be this other person and was trying to convince himself otherwise. Removing the large hand from his arm, he turned toward the armored man. It had already been arranged for the visiting dignitary to stay for a few days to get a feel for their culture.

“Of course, where are my manners? It would be rude to let you dine alone. I can meet you at your hotel tonight, say 7 o’clock in the lobby?”

The shaggy head nodded.

“Thank you, I am in your debt.”

He gave him a smile.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, just doing my job.”

Finally he was able to turn and leave, his security force following. He was sure some of them would be with him tonight as well.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Even though he was only meeting with the Asgardian for business reasons, Rick felt the need to look his best. He had gone into town earlier and bought a new suit that would allow him to wear the green scarf he had grown fond of. Looking into the mirror, he combed back the wet, black hair to make it as neat as possible. He had always been lucky to have a perfect complexion that still looked the same after all these years.

Making sure to leave early enough to get there on time, he took his two best agents and they left in the presidential limo. This hotel was one the government used often for visiting leaders and was the most secure. He had been here many times to keep the foreign guests company during their meals and knew the menu well. Hopefully after this meeting, the big man would be convinced he wasn’t the one he was searching for.

They arrived and he exited the vehicle, the agents following right after. Before even getting all the way in the building, he could see the king pacing in the lobby. A pang of sadness went through him momentarily as he wished it was because he had wanted to see him, not this lost brother. Telling himself it was for the best, he forced a smile when the anxious man noticed him approaching. The blonde started to put a hand on his shoulder, but the agents made him quickly change his mind.

“Thank you for coming. I was worried you would decide otherwise.”

“I would have made sure you were notified if I couldn’t make it. Should we?”

He motioned toward the dining area and the other man nodded. He noticed as they walked that the armor had changed. The silver sleeves and other pieces were missing, as well as the red cape. It seemed almost a more casual version of the earlier set.

They were seated and handed menus, the waitress asking what they would like to drink. Rick always got water and Thor settled on a beer. The president already knew what he was getting, so helped the visitor pick since he couldn’t read the writing. Their server returned with the drinks and they told her what they wanted to eat. After she left, the sky blue eyes fixed themselves on him.

“I would like to learn more about you, Rick Callaway.”

Silently he smirked to himself. He was not stupid enough to fall for games and knew the big man was only asking to satisfy himself he was who he said. 

“What would you like to know?”

“Tell me about your early years. When you were young.”

Even though he had no real memories of that time, he’d slowly fabricated a fake life. This wasn’t the first time someone had asked him about his childhood. So he went on in detail about his parents, the schools he attended, everything he could think of that would convince the king. He didn’t have to make all of it up as he had some documents that showed where he had been raised and actual places he was educated. 

When the food was brought out, he ended the narration. As the plates were placed in front of them, he saw a smug smile reside on Thor’s face. The other man ate enthusiastically and after draining his glass, smashed it on the floor, declaring “Another!” Rick explained to him that wasn’t appropriate and the stranger apologized. In between a mouthful of food, he started to question him again.

“You tell me all these things as if they really happened, but you favor the same foods and even colors as my brother. Tell me why this is.”

The stunned man stopped with his fork halfway raised to his mouth. 

“What?”

A big smile shined back at him and he felt his pulse quicken. He dampened those feelings as fast as possible.

“You were always a good liar, Loki. Why won’t you drop this act?”

The green eyed man just stared at him in shock. The whole point to this was getting him to believe he wasn’t this person and somehow it had back fired. How could he have known his choices would only confirm the foreigner’s suspicions? Dropping the fork, he addressed the smirking man seriously.

“How many ways can I tell you that’s not me? I’m sorry you lost someone close to you, but I can’t take their place.”

The king stared at him thoughtfully while chewing.

“I have never been one to have faith in mystical things. I believe what I see and everything about you looks like my brother.”

Obviously this was turning out to be a waste of time. Getting frustrated, he was ready to leave and get back on with his life.

“Well, it seems I can’t convince you of the truth. I apologize, but I have to be going. Good luck finding him.”

“No, don’t go!”

The way his loud voice echoed through the room, Rick stopped, embarrassed.

“Please,” the warrior lowered his voice back to normal.

The president crossed his arms and glared at the Asgardian.

“Why should I stay? What do you want from me?”

Hurt reflected in the handsome face and eyes.

“I’ve missed you so much. I know I was a terrible brother and what I did to you cannot be justified, but I want to explain.”

The dark haired man sighed and put a hand over his face. There just really was no reaching this guy.

“Again, I am not him. But if it makes you feel better to explain, then do it, so I can leave.”

“But I don’t want you to leave. Is there no way I can get you to spend the evening with me?

Thoughts swirled through his brain he didn’t want. The more time he spent with the man across from him, the more he felt drawn to him. His sadness and persistence were endearing, as well as his reckless actions. But he still had the agents with him and if, god forbid, something did happen, it would jeopardize everything.

“Look,” he said quietly leaning forward, “If I agree to spend time with you tonight, will you drop this about me being someone else?”

He was given a confused look.

“How do I pretend it is not you?”

He was finally pushed to the point he gave up.

“Never mind, it was a stupid idea. I’m going to leave now and you can’t be shouting in the middle of a public place.”

He could clearly see the fear in the big man at his words.

“No, Loki, I mean Rick. I will do as you say.”

“Fine, I have to shake these agents but I will be back. Wait for me in your room.”

Thor looked at the people watching them.

“Why did you bring them?”

“There are people that wish to do me harm because of who I am.”

A look full of regret passed over the Asgardian as he cast his eyes down.

“I understand. The same happened to me.”

This was unexpected and piqued his curiosity. It was hard to believe such a strong being had anything to worry about.

“Really?”

His answer was a sad nod.

“It was the night before the coronation. The night I….” he stopped seeming unable to continue.

“Go on.”

This time the look he was given was full of pain and disbelief.

“Do you not remember what I did to you?”

“Thor, I wasn’t there. It wasn’t me.”

He stressed every word he could to get his message through. This seemed to throw the big man and it was possible he might actually believe him. Finally the blonde was able to finish telling him.

“I…..did something horrible to Loki. I found out later it was a set up by someone that didn’t want me to be king. I was given a potion in my wine that made me do things I would never have normally. My victim was supposed to be someone else, but my brother…...”

The deep voice broke and Rick was sure he didn’t want to know what he’d done, so he didn’t ask.

“I’m sorry. Is that why he left?”

He was shocked by the unshed tears showing in the other man’s eyes as he nodded.

“I can only assume so.”

He didn’t like leaving their visitor like this and was worried about him.

“Will you be alright until I get back?”

The ice blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“How do I know you will return?”

“I came tonight when I said I would, didn’t I?”

He begrudgingly gave him that and allowed him to leave. Going back to the White House, he was able to lose the security and went to his bedroom. Normally there would be no way for the president to leave as it was so protected to keep anyone from getting in, there was no way of getting out discreetly. But Rick had discovered long ago he had abilities others didn’t. Summoning the magic that constantly flowed through him, he was able to teleport from there and arrive outside the hotel they’d just left.

After appearing, he leaned against the building for support. This act always took a lot out of him and it would be a minute before he could walk normally again. The cool night air washed over him and he was beginning to wonder if the alien visitor could be right. How else could he explain how different he was? But he didn’t want to admit it either. What kind of brother would be so attracted to his sibling? And how did he end up here with no recollection of anything?

Deciding it was ridiculous to assume he could be the brother to a king of another planet, he checked himself to make sure everything was in order and walked around to the front of the building. No one paid any attention as he made his way in and up the elevator. He knew what room the other man was in because it was the same one they always used. After arriving in the right place, he knocked on the door. It was yanked open almost immediately as if the strong man had been standing there waiting. He found himself pulled in and wrapped in a hug by those huge, muscular arms.

Conflicting emotions sped through him. The warmth and strength of the body against his was heavenly, but the warrior still was under the impression he was this other man. He struggled to break fee and the hold was released.

“What’s wrong?”

He straightened his jacket angrily.

“You told me you wouldn’t treat me like your missing brother.”

Again the endearing look of confusion was given to him.

“But I wasn’t. I was just happy you kept your word.”

A tingling feeling went through him at the thought that he had actually wanted to see him. Clearing his throat, he walked by the tall figure into the massive suite. The US was well known for their generosity in providing hospitality and this was no exception. The rooms were lavishly furnished and had every comfort someone could need.

“So what do you think of our planet? Is it very different from yours?”

The big man followed him and sat in one of the plush chairs, motioning for him to join him.

“I enjoy your world and the people. Our cultures are different, but I think we could coexist very well.”

Rick settled onto a soft cushion of the couch, facing the blonde warrior. He could see him fighting with himself trying to decide if he was really his brother or not.

“Tell me truly if you are Loki. If you say you are not, I will believe you,” he said solemnly.

If he had to be honest, he really wasn’t sure. But he didn’t want to believe he was this man’s brother and it wouldn’t do any good to give him false hope. So he came up with as clever an answer as he could to cover both bases.

“I swear I am aware of no such thing.”

The king wasn’t as thick headed as he thought because he took a second to consider his words. Then he nodded and smiled at him, making him swallow hard.

“Then I believe you,” his voice came out loud and cheerfully.

They spent the next few hours talking, getting to know each other and the worlds they came from. He was beginning to think it was a great thing Asgard had decided to open contact with them. Noticing it was getting late, he decided to take his leave.

“I’ve really enjoyed our conversation, but I have to be getting back.”

The big man frowned but nodded.

“As did I. I hope to see you again, Rick.”

“That would be nice,” he said with a small smile.

It was harder to go than he thought it would be, but he forced himself to walk to the door. Thor followed him and gently pulled him to turn around.

“You may not be my brother, but you remind me so much of him. Anything you need, I will do for you.”

He had planned on protesting that he was sure it was unnecessary, but then the other man gave him a kiss on the forehead. He didn’t know if that was common where he was from, but it sent sparks running through him. He couldn’t talk, just stared at him with big eyes. 

“Did I do something wrong?” he laughed.

“Well, no, it’s just unusual.”

“Then I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Mentally shaking himself, he pulled himself together.

“It’s fine, really. Have a good night, Thor.”

“Farewell, Rick Callaway.

*******************************************************************************************************

The tired president ran a hand over his face, trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him. He hadn’t slept much in the last two days, thoughts of who he might be plaguing him. He had the resources to check out his background and find out for sure if he was really Rick Callaway, but he had been afraid to. It would be lying to say he hadn’t been thinking about Thor as well.

It was late and he was in his room, hoping the paperwork would put him to sleep. It wasn’t, so he threw it onto a dresser and began pacing. He was contemplating going to see the strange king, wanted to so badly, but the other man had made no effort to contact him. After finally convincing him he wasn’t his brother, he hadn’t been interested in seeing him any further. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he put his face into his hands to hold back the pain that suddenly hit him

He choked back the feeling and refused to let any tears fall. He had overcome more than this and wouldn’t let it affect him or his life. Sleep didn’t come easy that night and in the morning he wearily dragged himself in to see his staff. An aide hurried over to him and pulled him aside. The man seemed agitated and he could tell he was upset by something.

“What's wrong?”

“Sir, we’re having a problem with our visitor from Asgard.”

This worried and frightened him. He could only hope nothing had happened to the king, for both personal and professional reasons.

“What kind of problem?”

The other man fidgeted nervously before answering.

“You know we had planned on taking him to different places so he could experience our culture?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Well, the last two days he’s been asking for you. We’ve been telling him you’re busy and not able to come and he’s cooperated. But today he refuses to leave the hotel unless you go to see him.”

The joy that sprung up from his heart made it hard to hide how he was feeling, but he managed to keep a straight face.

“I should have been told about this sooner. This man is very important and should be given anything he wants within reason.”

“Yes sir, we were just trying to handle the situation without bothering you.”

“I understand, but now I will take care of it. I suggest you clear my schedule for a few days.”

“Yes sir.”

The aide ran off to do as he was told and Rick hurried to get his agents together so he could go to the hotel. After taking the elevator, they approached the door to the large man’s room and saw the two security officers that had been assigned to accompany Thor standing in the hall. 

“Thank god you’re here. He hasn’t done anything yet, but he sure was mad when we told him he couldn’t see you today.”

“Thank you. You’ve done all you can, we’ll take it from here.”

“Yes sir,” they both said before leaving.

He may have been able to get rid of those agents, but he still had the two he’d brought with him. There was no point in even trying to get them to wait out in the hall while he went in to talk to a potentially hostile foreigner. He knew deep down the blonde man wouldn’t hurt him, but it was their job to make sure it didn’t happen. He knocked on the door and after a minute it was yanked open. The look of irritation on Thor’s face changed to a large smile as he grabbed the president in a hug. It seemed more intimate than before and he noticed the armor was gone, replaced by regular clothes. Mentally he smiled as he realized how much attention he was probably attracting in the other outfit.

“Rick, my friend, I’m so glad you came!”

This time it didn’t bother him to be manhandled, but knowing his security team was right there made him embarrassed. Being in a good mood, he chuckled as the blonde warrior released him. 

“I’m sorry, I would have come sooner, but I didn’t know you had asked for me.”

The king looked concerned.

“You’re people didn’t tell you?”

“They were doing their jobs. To protect me.”

The blue eyes narrowed.

“From me?”

“No, Thor, from everyone.”

Understanding lit in his face.

“I see, the same reason you have those people with you all the time.”

“Something like that. But for the next few days I’m all yours. We can do anything you want.”

He was given a huge smile that warmed him all the way through and a hand clapped down onto his shoulder.

“Mine? Truly?”

The happy, childlike way he said it made him laugh.

“Yes, Thor.”

 

********************************************************************************

 

The next two days were almost like a vacation rather than a job. It was fun spending time with the big man and watching him experience things for the first time. He honestly couldn’t remember being this happy and had purposely put off thinking about when it would be over. But now he couldn’t anymore. Tomorrow his companion was set to go back to Asgard and today was almost over. 

They were on the National Harbor Water Taxi (a ferry that ran the Potomac River) and Rick stood at the bow, leaning on the rail as the wind whipped through his hair. His head was down as he tried to comprehend what his life was going to be like after this. A large hand that was becoming familiar dropped onto his shoulder as his guest joined him.

“Is something wrong?”

He forced a small smile.

“No, why would you ask that?”

“You look sad.”

The warrior lived by a simple code. He called things for what they were and believed in doing what was right. But that didn’t make him dim witted, although he did tend to be nieve at times. These qualities made Rick feel comfortable around him.

“I was thinking about you leaving tomorrow.”

The strong man copied his stance and leaned against the railing as well.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again.”

The president wanted to ask him how he knew that, but didn’t dare ask. He was probably just trying to make him feel better.

“Of course we will.”

Perhaps someday the king would deign to visit his planet again, but it might not be while he was still in office. He was pretty sure the blonde didn’t realize people didn’t stay leaders here like they did on his world. If that was the case, there would probably be no chance of their meeting again. But there was no point in bringing it up. He was sure his optimistic friend would assure him otherwise, even without knowing all the facts.

“I enjoyed our conversation the first night I was here. When you came without your guards. Can you do that again?”

Thor had turned to him, one elbow resting against the cold metal. The thought of being alone with the other man frightened him. Not that he was afraid of the Asgardian, but because he felt so strongly for him. It had been easy to hide behind the knowledge of his secret service’s presence to keep those feelings from showing.

“I’m not sure. It was difficult to leave without anyone noticing last time.”

It actually hurt him to tell that lie, but he couldn’t think of another way to keep from going. The muscular man had been watching him carefully, as he always seemed to, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he turned back to stare at the black night waters.

“You swear you are not my brother and because of this, I fear I have lost him forever. But you are the same in more ways than I can tell you. If you don’t wish to see me, just say so.”

He realized he tended to underestimate how much Thor really saw and understood. It was time to let him know the truth and end this friendship, for both of their goods.

“I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you. It’s because I do. Too much.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at the amazing person next to him that was sure to be offended by what he was implying. He was shocked when the big man laughed.

“You think I don’t see how you look at me?”

Then he sobered quickly.

“It was the same way Loki used to,” he said quietly.

This information numbed his mind.

“But he was your brother. Are you saying he had feelings for you?”

The king looked down.

“I think so and I treated him cruelly for it. It’s not a mistake I intend to make again.”

He already cared too much about this visitor and couldn’t stand to see him hurting like this.

“Even knowing all this, you still want me to see you tonight?”

The blonde’s face lit up as he had expected it would.

“Of course.”

“Alright, I’ll come. But I’m not promising how long I can stay.”

He was given a huge hug accompanied by a laugh. There was no point in getting embarrassed anymore, his agents had seen Thor hug him about ten times in the last couple days. He was beginning to wonder if everyone on that planet was overly affectionate.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Energy crackled around him as he teleported again, leaving him weak like before. This was certainly not the easiest way of traveling. When he felt more stable, he went inside and up to the door he’d seen a lot in the last few days. He knocked and got another quick answer, followed by the same greeting, a huge smile and a warm hug.

“Really, Thor, you’re going to crush me one of these days,” he chided jokingly.

The other man chuckled as they went into the living area to sit.

“Don’t complain, you know you like it,” he teased back.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was true. He seemed to fit perfectly in that muscular circle of heat and strength. Quickly he changed his thoughts as he felt a tingling start in his pants. That was actually becoming a regular occurrence lately and one thing he wouldn’t miss when his friend left.

“Perhaps,” he smiled mischievously to continue the fun.

Settling in the same places as before, he turned the conversation back to a less playful tone.

“I’ve always been curious, what kinds of things does a king do on a daily basis?”

The other man laughed and went on to describe the things he was responsible for. They talked about a few other things before Thor’s face lit up.

“I almost forgot. I wanted to show you something I’m bringing back to Asgard with me.”

He watched as the strong man got up and went into the bedroom. Tonight he was wearing a white sweater and dark pants that molded to his perfect body. Rick’s mouth went dry and he went to the bar. Normally he didn’t drink, but butterflies were dancing in his stomach and he had to do something to calm his nerves.

When the warrior returned and didn’t see him on the couch, his eyes darted around until he spotted him. Walking over with a smile he handed him a stack of postcards.

“They’re photos of everywhere we’ve been. I can show the people back home what a wonderful place this is.”

It never occurred to him this would be a new concept for the other man.

“You don’t have pictures where you’re from?”

“Well, yes, but only ones we make by hand. These that come from your machines are most amazing.”

Rick smiled and handed them back while placing his empty glass on the counter. He noticed Thor put the postcards on there as well, before pulling him into another hug.

“Do I dare ask what I’m being mauled over this time?”

There was a moment of silence, then a quiet question by his shoulder.

“Why do you never return my embraces?”

Adrenaline shot through him, putting every nerve on fire. The idea of being able to hold the large frame pressed against his was one he’d tried to avoid.

“I didn’t mean to be offensive. You always catch me off guard.”

He had a feeling he wasn’t going to be released this time unless he requested it or hugged him back. Choosing the least insulting course, he slid his arms around the big body, his eyes automatically closing at the full contact. A large hand ran up his spine and nested under the hair at the nape of his neck. Surprised, Rick tried to pull away but was held in place by the strong grip on his back. Looking at Thor, he saw the icy blue eyes gazing at him in a way they never had before. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but soft lips crushed against his stopping the words.

He’d never kissed anyone and wasn’t sure what to do. It didn’t help that his mind had suddenly gone blank and his body seemed overloaded with alien sensations. He felt the gentle pressure of the hot mouth guiding him into making the kiss deeper, showing him how to taste and explore. Clarity came rushing back and he realized he had to stop this. Thor would be gone tomorrow and he wasn’t about to become a one night stand for the king of another planet. He forced his head to turn away from the most pleasurable thing he’d ever done, breaking the kiss.

“Why are you doing this?” he whispered, eyes shut from the pain flooding him.

“I meant no harm,” came the sincere reply.

Anger replaced his torment and he shoved away from the other man.

“Then what do you mean? I don’t know how you do things on Asgard,” he made sure to say the name with a sneer, “But I am not here for whatever pleasure you deem fit. Besides, I look like your brother for crying out loud.”

His friend looked confused at first, then hurt and disbelief came over his face.

“You think I mean to use you?”

Rick’s frustration was growing and he started to pace.

“Come on, Thor, I know you’re leaving tomorrow. Do you plan to come visit me on the weekends because you care about me so much?

The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

“Rick, stop this. I do care about you.”

A strong hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm, making him spin back toward the warrior.

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you. I just wanted a kiss.”

That made the dark haired man freeze. Leave it to him to assume something more than he should. Now he felt like an ass. Blushing, he looked away.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never……”

The blonde pulled him back into a hug that he returned without hesitation. He felt the other man’s fingers stroke through his hair and he wanted to cry at his incompetence . If the perfect being really did have feelings for him, he was bound to ruin it somehow.

“You know this would never work between us,” he forced out as his heart cried at him not to say it.

“Why not?”

So many reasons came to him, how could the other man not see it?

“Are you really going to make me tell you? Isn’t it obvious?”

Thor pulled him back so he could look at him, which he had hoped he wouldn’t do. He was on the verge of crying and didn’t want the warrior to know. The king ran his thumb over each of his eyes, wiping away the unspilled tears, making him look down in shame.

“Maybe those reasons matter to you, but not to me.”

A warm hand cupped the side of his face and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the comforting gesture. Soft lips kissed him on the forehead and suddenly nothing else mattered to him. He felt a wall inside of him come down and he was willing to do anything for the man in front of him. His heart had given itself over and there was nothing he could do to get it back.

“Would you…..,” he stumbled over the words, terrified of being rejected.

“Would you be my first?”

It no longer seemed to matter to him why they did it or if he never saw the leader again. He needed to be with the only person he would probably ever love. The blonde looked at him, concerned.

“Are you sure that’s what you want? I’m willing to wait as long as you want.”

He mustered the rest of his courage and nodded. It was hard not to be petrified he was going to mess it up somehow.

“No, I want to do this.”

The strong man held his face between his hands and placed a gentle kiss on each of his eyes.

“Tell me if you change your mind.”

“I will.”

Another deep kiss followed and a subtle burning started in his belly. His hands timidly moved across the large back, feeling the shape of the muscles through the sweater under his fingers. Thor’s lips traveled from his mouth to the sensitive areas of his neck, the hairs of his short beard brushing his skin. 

A big hand reached into his hair and gently pulled his head back, baring his throat for better access. Fear and excitement danced through his body. He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed, but it also flamed that burning into a fire that made him want more.

Soon the king’s lips were joined by his tongue, licking and caressing, before stopping and pulling a section into his mouth. Rick gasped at the new pleasure rocketing through him. He was released as Thor moved back and pushed off his jacket and scarf. He caught a glimpse of the other man’s face and heat shot through him. Desire burned in the blue eyes he loved and his cheeks were flushed under the pale color of his beard. No one had ever looked more perfect to him.

The other man caught him staring at him and smiled, causing him to grin back. They came together again and he twined his arms around the thick neck, snagging his long fingers in the blonde hair. This kiss was hard and full of both of their longing. He felt his shirt pulled out of his trousers and warm, rough fingers slid up his torso, stopping at the ribcage. Tremors of delight shook him slightly at the touch. The big man noticed and he looked at Rick with passion hooded eyes before grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom. That same feeling of fear and anticipation flooded him.

A brief kiss was pressed to him before Thor “requested” he get undressed with a low growl laced in passion. His hands shook as he began to undo his shirt buttons and he saw the warrior pull the sweater off over his head. He purposely didn’t look at what he was sure to be a glorious body until he finished removing the rest of his clothes. Once they were naked, he turned to take in the breath taking sight of golden skin covering perfectly shaped bones and muscles.

The man he desired reached over and took his hand, pulling him against the hot planes of his body. This new sensation of skin against skin made him want to groan with pleasure. The king brushed his hair back and looked him in the face.

“Have you changed your mind?” he asked softly.

It warmed him that he could feel safe and trust Thor not to pressure him. He shook his head, his mouth seeming incapable of speech. He loved to watch the bright eyes light up when Thor was told something he wanted to hear.

Their lips met in another embrace and big hands traveled from his shoulders down to his hips. There was a slight pushing and he was shifted so his groin pressed against the one in front of him. His erection slid across the hardened member of the other man and made the breath escape from his lungs in a cross between a gasp and a sigh. 

Before he could protest, he was being lifted and set on the bed, his companion settling next to him. Their kisses grew fiercer and full of need as their hands and fingers passed over heated skin. His heart began to race, his breathing quick and shallow as he ached for the next brush of his fingers against the burning flesh.

Thor took his hand and guided it to his swollen member.

“I want you to touch me,” he practically .pleaded.

Rick wanted it too. He lightly traced the shape and length of the big man before squeezing and pulling on him. Moans began to vibrate from the deep chest and he found them to fuel his own desires. He was picked up again and moved over the perfect body . Closing his eyes he waited for the pain of penetration to come, but nothing happened. He peeked out of one eye and saw that Thor had opened his legs and placed him a spot that could only mean he would be taken. Surprised he looked at the pleasure riddled face, trying to understand how this was possible.

“Go on, Rick. Don’t worry about hurting me.”

Somehow he knew the other man was trying to atone for something he’d done wrong. Leaning over him he kissed him gently and pushed the wild blonde hair out of his face.

“I’m not going to hurt you out of some misguided sense of justice.”

Rolling off both the body and the bed, he went to the hotel bathroom and found some lotion he could use for lubricant and brought it back.

“Do you still want me to…….?”

He trailed off not really comfortable saying it.

“Yes, I do,” came the sure reply.

He positioned himself again and liberally covered both of them with the lotion. Strong hands guided him and helped him enter the amazing frame under him. Everything seemed to stop as the tight heat closed around him, carving this feeling into his memory forever. He groaned at the unusual but wonderful sensations. Then the hips beneath him began to move and he thought his mind was going to explode. So many emotions bombarded him, he couldn’t think. He looked at Thor with big eyes and saw the look of pleasure on his face. 

“Rick, please, I need you to take me.”

The soft rocking under him was only teasing them, preparing them for more. The dark haired man followed his instincts and began to push into him, making it so much more intense than before.

“Yes, like that.”

He’d never felt anything so amazing and perfect before. He felt Thor reach down and start to stroke himself while he continued to thrust against him. 

“Thor…..” he moaned as his orgasm built.

“Yes, Rick, don’t stop,” he panted back.

A few more moments and his body tensed, every muscle working to push his sticky juices into the man under him. He felt Thor’s release next and the muscles working around his sensitive organ made him weak with aftershocks of pleasure. He allowed his trembling arms to fold in so that he was laying on the hard chest , his body trying to recuperate. The warm arms covered him, holding him close to the hot, sweaty frame.

When he was finally able to move, he rolled to the side, breathing softly as his breath returned. It was still hard to believe everything that had just happened. He felt the big body next to him turn and he looked at the grinning face he loved, making him grin back. A finger ran down his cheek and the blue eyes stared into his.

“Do you have regrets?”

He could hear worry hidden in the deep voice and he returned the gaze.

“No, you were the most generous lover. I can’t tell how much you’ve done for me,” he spoke quietly but firmly so there were no doubts floating in the blonde head. 

He was given a huge smile and a kiss before Thor held his face between his hands and gave him a heart warming look.

“I want you to know that I love you.”

The first thing he felt was joy and happiness. Never did he think the gorgeous king would fall in love with him. But then something else happened. His mind was flooded with memories, feelings, and events from another life. Startled, he sat upright, trying to clear his head. What has happening to him? Fear at the overload of information caused his chest to rise rapidly as he held his head until the images stopped.

“Rick, what’s wrong?”

The sound of his name, no it wasn’t his name, brought back all the pain. He was Loki of Asgard and he had slept with his brother.

“Oh,no,” he moaned, “Oh, Thor, I’m so sorry.”

It was hard to keep the tears out of his voice. If Thor found out who he was and that he’d been lying to him this whole time, he would think this had all been a trick, some plot Loki had hatched to get what he wanted. Terrified, he had to get out of there.

He scrambled across the bed and found his pants before yanking them on. The bed squeaked slightly as the warrior got off and approached him.

“Did I upset you? What is happening?”

“No, no,” he swallowed thickly, “I just…just remembered I have to be somewhere.”

He fumbled with his belt, cursing his fingers for not cooperating. The other man went to him and put his hands on his shoulders, trying to look at him, but he kept his eyes averted. He was still confused and hurting and didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Talk to me, please.”

The desperation in his love’s voice made him stop. He had to tell him the truth. Looking down, the tears finally rolled down his face.

“Please know I never meant for this to happen. I……I still don’t know how….”

He was surprised at how patient the big man was as he tried to find a way to tell him. He looked back up and saw the concern in the handsome face. He could think of no other way than to blurt the truth out.

“When you told me you loved me, it broke the spell. I never thought you would ever say that to me……”

He broke off again. But Thor hadn’t said it to him, had he? It was Rick he loved, not Loki, his brother. New, horrible pain rampaged through him and he couldn’t stand. Weakly he stumbled to the bed and sat down. The magic hadn’t known the difference, it was the words that had brought back his memories. But he knew and he wanted to die.

“Spell? Rick, I don’t understand.”

“Don’t call me that,” he sobbed.

There was silence and he knew his brother would be able to understand what he was saying.

“Loki?”

He covered his face with his hands and nodded. He waited for the anger and hate to be directed at him and he couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it. Instead he felt the bed next to him press down and warm arms wrapped around him. Startled he opened his eyes but couldn’t see the other man’s face.

“Tell me what happened.”

So he did. He told him everything from how he’d always loved him to taking the potion to the spell being broken. When he was done his brother moved back to look at him and he saw a mixture of happiness and sadness.

“I’m sorry Thor, I know you loved Rick.”

His heart broke as he knew the king could never love him, the brother he had grown up with. A warm hand caressed the side of his face and he leaned into it like before.

“Loki, did it ever occur to you that the reason I loved Rick was because he reminded me so much of you?”

His heart stopped at the possibility.

“Don’t toy with me. I know how you felt about me,” he said bitterly.

“No, you don’t.”

The sad, soft way he said it made him look at him.

“What are you talking about? You shunned me, called me names, violated me…..”

His voice steadily rose until Thor’s lips closed over his, causing him to stop. Angrily he pushed away from him.

“I….am…not….your…plaything!” he practically screamed, standing and finding his shirt to put back on.

He tried to leave but the other man stood in his way and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Loki, I never thought of you that way. I only did those things because I was young and stupid and…..and I didn’t want to admit I felt the same way about you.”

He wanted to spit in his face and call him a liar, but couldn’t. The blonde’s eyes were wet and his lips trembled as he held back tears. Loki felt himself pulled into an embrace and they both broke down and cried.

“I missed you so much,” Thor said quietly, rubbing his back.

He forced himself to look into the big blue eyes and saw only love. And it was for him. He couldn’t believe it was possible, but it was there and he could see it.

“I don’t understand,” he whispered.

“I came here looking for you. I’ve been searching for twenty years. That’s the only reason we set all of this up.”

He was shocked. Could this be the same man that hardly noticed him?

“But…but…how?”

The blonde looked down, guilt written on his face.

“When I woke up and remembered what I’d done, I couldn’t live with myself. And I didn't understand why. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it was because I did love you. Only it seemed wrong in so many ways, I didn’t want it to be true. Can you forgive me, Loki? For everything I’ve done to you?”

He would do anything to be with Thor. Forgiving him was easy.

“Yes, of course.”

The eyes he loved shined with happiness before he kissed him. Loki was over joyed at knowing the embrace was for him and not someone else.

“Will you come back with me? To Asgard?”

The blonde looked at him expectantly, but he couldn’t just leave. There were a lot of people depending on him. Then he had an idea.

“I want to, but there are some things I’ll have to do here first. I may need your help, can you stay one more day?”

Shivers went through him as the thick fingers slid up his neck to rest at the base of his skull.

“I will stay as long as you need me,” the king said softly.

The president gave him a big grin.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Loki stood on the balcony to Thor’s room, looking over Asgard. It felt good to be home and with the man he loved. It hadn’t been hard to get impeached once he made his relationship with the foreign king public knowledge. The vice president quickly stepped in to take his place and he was free to come back. He had been gone so long it was like being able to start over. Now he had a chance to make a life to remember.


End file.
